


Blessings

by obi1mcgregor



Series: Academic Arcadia [168]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi1mcgregor/pseuds/obi1mcgregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Quinn spend Christmas at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> A note from Merry: A special thank you to my friend obi1mcgregor. She has done a wonderful job on this year's Christmas story and given us all a real holiday treat. I am honored to welcome her to Arcadia.

A contented "Ahh" emanated from Quinn as he toed off the Santa Claus boots and set them by the door. He dragged himself to the couch and plopped down on it, removing the Santa jacket, hat, pillow, and beard. Ian had gotten home earlier and was in the kitchen taking care of Sandy and Artoo, after starting a fire in the fireplace. Quinn looked up from peeling off his socks and groaned at the sight of Ian in the doorway, clad only in his leggings, his erection clearly outlined through the tight-fitting cloth.  
  
"You're wearing too many clothes," Ian said huskily as he sauntered to the couch in front of Quinn, bent down, and gave him a searing kiss. Quinn stood as Ian slid the suspenders off and pushed the Santa trousers down. Grabbing his husband's underwear at the waist, he eased it over his hips and prominent erection, until both trousers and underwear pooled at Quinn's feet, all without breaking the kiss. Then he stepped back and gasped at the sight before him: Quinn standing in front of the couch, his cock proudly at attention, love and passion in his eyes.  
  
Ian swallowed a lump in his throat and did a slow striptease for his herven. He turned and bent over, exposing his naked cheeks. A groan escaped Quinn's lips as he sat back down on the couch to enjoy his lad's performance. Ian stood facing Quinn, then glided over to straddle him. Aligning their shafts, he began to move, their lengths sliding deliciously together. He leaned in for a passionate kiss and they swallowed each other's moans. Hands roamed freely, touching and caressing, drawing groans and sighs at the feel of skin on skin. Ian felt his testicles tighten and spilled his seed in a shattering climax.  
  
"Oh, Qui," he panted.  
  
Quinn followed almost immediately. "Laddie," he breathed.  
  
They lay on the couch in each other's arms for the next little while as they came back to themselves, smiling at the romantic results of being in costume.  
  


* * *

This year, Alder Run's 'Christmas Is Caring' event had been held at the children's center, with Quinn volunteering to dress up as Santa Claus, with Ian as his Gift Elf, giving donated toys to kids from the county orphanage and homeless shelter.

"I'm glad they asked us to dress up this year," Ian said as he ran a finger lazily through the cooling semen on Quinn's stomach.

"Me, too. The looks on everyone's faces..." Quinn trailed off, caressing a hand up and down Ian's arm.

"Yeah," Ian replied with a grin.

"You were made to wear leggings," Quinn said.

"Oh?" Ian asked, amusement in his voice as he thought of his Jedi costume, as well.

"When I finally got a chance to sit down after everyone had left, and saw you bend over to pack up the remaining gifts for the hospital, I was grateful the Santa trousers were overly large." Quinn grinned at the memory.

"On the way home I was thinking of how much I wanted to join you in those trousers." Ian chuckled, breaking their reverie. He couldn't stand the itchy skin where their combined semen had dried. So he pulled Quinn up and dragged him to the shower.

As the water cascaded over them, Ian stepped into Quinn's waiting arms for a long, slow, passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, they took turns soaping each other, craving one another's touch despite their earlier lovemaking. Quinn bent to nibble on Ian's earlobe as Ian licked, nipped, and suckled Quinn's neck. Then Quinn lifted Ian and he wrapped his legs around Quinn's waist, their slowly hardening shafts grinding delightfully together. He ran a hand down Ian's back until he found the puckered opening and inserted a finger, pushing in and out along the prostate, eliciting a whimper from his lad. Ian wanted Quinn to feel what he felt and did the same. Moans, whimpers and grunts bounced off the shower tiles as their excitement grew. Quinn leaned against the wall to keep his knees from buckling.

"Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah!" Ian screamed as he came over already-wet skin. Quinn followed, then safely slid them both to the tub floor in happy satiation.

After resting a moment, they quickly cleaned up and dried each other. Sliding under the covers, they entwined their bodies and drifted off into a happy, exhausted sleep.

* * *

After a breakfast of Cheerios, honeywheat toast, orange juice, and coffee, the lads set about the task of readying the house for the afternoon's festivities. Sandy and Artoo were fed and given a few minutes of puppy cuddles, then the ham was prepared and in the oven baking. A fire blazed in the fireplace, Christmas music played on the radio, the lads singing or humming along as they decorated the tree. White, blue, and green lights, blue and green velvet bows, all the ornaments Lelia had ever made for them laminated by Quinn, including Santa and Frosty, and, as always, the styrofoam star Ian made when he was six, gracing the top, adorned the tree.

They then ventured into the garage to retrieve the bridge tables and chairs and set them up in the living room as a makeshift dining area. Cream table cloths with splashes of blue and green covering the tables added to the festive mood.

Quinn came up behind Ian and wrapped his arms around him as they admired the tree. Ian turned in Quinn's arms and they began a slow, gentle kiss, pulling apart reluctantly when the doorbell rang.

While Ian and Quinn were in the kitchen warming the food, Kathy and Monty handed out the gifts. The lads worked in tandem and in no time prepared the cranberry glaze for their ham. They soon joined the others with steaming mugs of hot cocoa to go with the plate of homemade chocolate chip cookies Lelia made, with Kathy's help, for everyone to munch on while the gifts were unwrapped.

Ginny and John sat in the easy chairs, Jo and Keith had the couch, Monty the piano bench, and Lelia and Kathy the floor. Ian and Quinn each took a bridge chair, placed near the kitchen, since one or the other would be frequently checking on the food.

With the exception of Lelia, Ian and Quinn gave couples presents. Kathy and Monty received tickets to a U2 concert with free babysitting services included, Ginny and John tickets to a performance of Handel's Messiah at Lincoln Center, and Jo and Keith a gift certificate to a local Paduan restaurant. Lelia got Scrabble Junior, a stack of books, and a stuffed Yoda. The lads had given each other tickets to the Nutcracker Suite and dinner in the city at their favorite Italian eatery.

Quinn and Ian set about putting the final touches on food preparation, while everyone else picked up the wrapping paper and bows strewn about the living room. Quinn announced the meal was ready and everybody gathered in the kitchen, where the table had been transformed into a buffet. Arranged in a most appetizing manner were Ginny and John's famous buttermilk biscuits, Jo's stuffing, Keith's mashed potatoes, Kathy and Monty's apple and blueberry pies, and Ian and Quinn's baked ham with cranberry glaze. Plates filled, they sat at the bridge tables to enjoy their meal.

After they'd eaten enough for a family of Wookiees, the lads were forbidden from any clean-up, shooed off to the couch and ordered to relax. Jo and Kathy washed and dried the dishes, Keith and Monty put the bridge tables and chairs back in their rightful place in the garage, and John and Ginny packed leftovers for everyone.

When everybody had left, after lots of hugs and kisses, and the lads were finally alone, they disappeared from the living room. They returned bearing their private gifts for each other, a tradition they wanted to keep, especially when spending Christmas at home this year. Ian received a light brown leather jacket and immediately tried it on, inhaling the new leather smell. Quinn wiggled his toes in the soft suede moccasins Ian had given him. They both imagined the other wearing his gift and nothing else. These images and thoughts of their morning lovemaking weren't enough to excite them, though. They were simply too tired. Fire banked and lights off, they slid under the covers, bodies entwined, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ian's eyes fluttered open from an insistent jab to his thigh. He came fully awake to see his husband on his side, head propped on an elbow, a wicked grin on his lips. Ian pushed himself up with his elbows, looked down, and smiled at the sight of Quinn leisurely stroking his morning erection, his penis jabbing Ian's thigh on each downward thrust. He loved it when Quinn woke him this way. Ian turned to face Quinn, mirroring his form, grabbed his own erection, and began to pump in tandem with Quinn. They continued at this pace for a while, letting their pleasure increase slowly. No longer able to hold the slow pace, they pumped harder and faster, panting and groaning, shouting each other's names as they came. Slow, tender kisses followed. Reluctantly, they pulled apart and headed to the bathroom for a quick, joint shower.

* * *

The lads arrived at the food pantry after making a quick stop at the soup kitchen with leftovers from yesterday's festivities. They immediately set to work filling boxes of donated food items for distribution throughout the village. Before they knew it, it was time to head to Manhattan for the Nutcracker Suite performance and dinner afterwards.

Ian and Quinn had watched the Nutcracker Suite on TV for years and looked forward to seeing it live. They were not disappointed, knowing magic when they saw it. There were wide grins on their faces when they left the theater and headed toward Fifth Avenue and Lucca's Ristorante, the best Italian restaurant in Midtown.

A basket of Italian bread and a small Caesar's salad served as appetizers while the lads waited for their main course. Ian ordered tortellini with pesto sauce and Quinn, veal Marsala and spinach orzo. They ate in companionable silence, both reliving their favorite part of the ballet, The March of the Wooden Soldiers. For dessert, they ordered espressos and vanilla rum cake. Ian reached over with his fork and took a bite of cake from Quinn's plate.

"The food on your plate tastes better," Ian said with a grin.

Quinn just laughed reminiscently and shook his head.

* * *

After a long day, the lads were happy to be home. Quinn lay on the couch, Ian's legs between his own, letting the fire warm him and his laddie. Ian leaned on Quinn's chest as they remembered the wonderful moments of the last few days and the many blessings in their lives.


End file.
